


Back to Life

by Techgirl



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Sesason 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their second first time. </p><p>Timeline 202</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Life

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta, later2nite!

“I want you inside me.”

I’ve waited for this moment, both dreaded it and wished for it to happen. I’m not sure if I’m ready for it, after the other night when everything, once again, fell apart for us. 

He couldn’t stand my body close to his. My touch, that he'd desperately asked for days earlier, scared him. I don’t know if we’re ever going to recover. I look down at Justin’s pale face, wondering if he feels anything at all, other than fear.

We slowly undress, and despite everything, I feel myself getting hard. I lie down behind him, molding myself to his back, stroking every inch of his body that I can reach. He lies still, his blue eyes staring straight forward. 

I don’t want him to feel how nervous I am, but I know I’m failing. My hands won’t stop shaking and I know he can tell. The sound of the condom wrapper being opened makes us both jump.

\----------

I can’t wait to be inside him again. I’ve missed him more than I thought was ever possible.

He asked for this; it’s what he wants, what he needs. Yet, we're both terrified. I hold my breath when I push inside. He’s so tense. Another failure will break him; of that I’m sure.

His hand is on my thigh, and I can tell he's relaxing just the slightest bit. When I put my arm under his head, he moves his hand till it meets mine. We entwine our fingers and I enjoy having him this close. I nuzzle his neck, inhaling the scent that has become a drug to me.

He pushes back against me and I sigh in relief. He’s not hurting; he's slowly getting used to having me inside. I move a little faster, and by the sounds he’s making I can tell he’s beginning to enjoy this.

\----------

I want to fuck his trembling fingers strong again.

I want to fuck the nightmares out of his head.

I want to fuck courage back into him.

He cranes his neck and when our lips meet, I feel him smiling. Moaning inside his mouth, I realize I'm not doing any of those things. 

Not this time.

Tonight we're making love to bring _us_ back to life.


End file.
